


Going up

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Series: Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily and TheLastTactician [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 20 Questions, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician





	Going up

The wolf was leant against the shiny metal, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Stiles. Not that the boy was short, he wasn’t. Peter just found a way to look down at everyone.

 

“Floor seven.” Peter announced to the younger boy, who pressed the button which illuminated. “You understand that if you touch anything in my apartment without permission I _will_ bite your fingers off?” A women climbed on quickly with a push chair, Stiles helping her with it ,she rolled her eyes at Peter's way of talking to Stiles,smiling at the teen before getting off on the third floor.

 

"Are you going to bite my fingers for symbolism or just if I use them to touch?" Stiles replied cheekily. "If I use my elbow does that count? Or what if I touch you? As you'll -technically- be in your apartment?"

 

Peter growled at the boy but was smiling like an idiot at the boy's wit. “You can touch me as much as you like.” He purred with a lopsided grin.

 

"Well now that just diminishes your entire threat," Stiles cackled as he looked up at the floor number.

 

The wolf followed the boy's eye line. Floor 5. Only two more floors. Shouldn’t be long, Peter thought.

 

Oh ,he shouldn’t have. He just jinxed it.

 

The whole elevator shook to an abrupt stop and made a horrible croaking noise. Peter was on high alert, claws out and fangs showing. One could never be too careful.

 

Stiles jolted, stumbling into the wall with a heavy thud. The lights flickered off and then on before shutting off. Only a pale eerie light still on, shrouding them both in darkness.

 

"What the hell?" he muttered.

 

“Well this is a first.” Peter shrugged with a nonchalant tone. He shuffled over to the elevator buttons and pressed the emergency help one. A metallic voice came through asking 'what the emergency was?' to which the wolf replied like the machine was stupid. “The elevator has broken down, why else would anyone press this button?” which was followed by 'we shall get someone out as soon as possible.'

 

“Should I just climb up the shaft?” Chuckling slightly at the word. He was child, leave him be.

 

"No!" Stiles gasped, panicked. His eyes were wide and he was trembling faintly as he pressed himself into the corner of the elevator. "I- I mean, um, d-don't bother... they'll... they'll get it fixed soon... right?" His voice broke off into a whisper, his trembling worsening.

 

All the teen could think of was of water, and metal walls. Like the day he drowned for his father, it felt like someone had gripped his throat and squeezed his airway. Gasping for air, Stiles let his head fall back against the wall as his heart throbbed painfully.

 

“Hey, are you okay? Is it the dark? Does your phone have a flashlight app?” Peter rambled suddenly really concerned for the boy. The wolf grasped the back of Stiles head, stopping it from hitting the metal again. He slid to the floor and brought the boy with him,sitting him in between his legs. Peter slid a hand in the boy's pocket and grabbed his phone. “Should I call someone?” He asked as he rubbed small circles into the teens back.

 

"I just--" Stiles gasped, shaking horribly. "P-Panic attack-- can't-- can't breathe--" He latched onto the wolf's knee, squeezing in a search for something to keep him grounded as black spots danced in front of his vision.

 

“You're going to be okay,come on,sit up straight.” He forced the boy to sit up and open up his airways more. “Listen to my horrible voice, and think about something else , your favourite memory.” He laced his fingers with the boy's on his knee.

 

Stiles breathed harshly, chest heaving as he gripped the wolf's hand tightly. "T-talk to me--" he told the wolf, breathing shallowly.

 

“About what? No pressure here.” He chuckled. “ So, Lydia, you still have a crush on her?” He raised an eyebrow, really? Lydia is his first thought?

 

Stiles shook his head, not capable of drumming up the air to scoff. A tremble shook his entire body, rattling his body. Making a distressed noise, Stiles curled forward, dropping his head onto his knees, instinct making him curl up.

 

“No ,you don’t.” Peter smirked ,picking the teen up and swivelling him to wrap his legs around his waist still sat on his lap. The wolf cupped Stiles' face ,stroking lightly ,forcing him to look into his eyes. “Tell me about your mom.” He demanded softly.

 

She--" Stiles breathed hard, forcing himself to slow his breathing as he stared into the wolf's eyes. "She was beautiful-- Dad-- Dad says I look a lot-- lot like her. She-- she used to-- used to pick me up and-- and dance with me." His heart beat slowed, as he gripped the back of the wolf's neck. "She would've-- would've liked you, I think. Same-- same type of sarcastic humour."

 

“I sincerely doubt that.” He grinned leaning his forehead against the boy's. “She sounded lovely just like you are.” Peter was stilling rubbing circles into his back.

 

"Dad always says me and her are p-painfully similar," Stiles' body relaxed as he slumped forward, curving his body towards Peter. "And lord knows I like you, dunno why she wouldn't." The teen huffed on a weak laugh, exhaustion making him sway. "She probably would've given you a shovel talk though... a better one than my dad at that... Mum was terrifyin' when she wanted to be..."

 

Peter chuckled at the thought ,he noticed the boy swaying and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“Feel better?” He softly asked.

 

He nodded tiredly, his face pressed against the wolf's neck and shoulder. "'m sorry 'bout this..." he groaned, "didn't know I'd have a flashback..."

 

Peter shivered at the contact and closed his eyes. “I have them as well, it's all good. I wonder how long maintenance are going to be?”

 

"I hope not that long," the teen murmured, squeezing the wolf's hand. "It could be worse though..."

 

“Talking you out of a panic attack is not my idea of fun. I planned at the end of the evening for you to be in my lap,but in a difference sense and with less panic.” He smirked,his thumb caressing the teens hand.

 

"Contrariwise, I could be stuck in here with someone else and not be in your lap," Stiles hummed, nuzzling into the wolf comfortably.

 

“Touché” Peter smiled. “Does that mean you aren’t complaining about being in my lap?”

 

"Does it sound like I am?" he snorted, not moving an inch.

 

“No,but that is surprising. Didn't know my lap was so comfortable.” He turned his head and pressed his lips against the boy's forehead.

 

"Dunno if its your lap or its just you," Stiles chuckled. "You'll tell me if you want me to move?"

 

“Do I seem like the person who wouldn’t?” He retorted when a high pitch beeping caused the wolf to flinch and the same metallic voice came through again.

 

“We shall be there within the next forty minutes.” Before it shut off again.

 

“Fuck sake, really? I'm going to sue....We should of took the stairs.” Peter let out an exasperated sigh and flicked his head back to hit the metal wall. “So, how shall we past the time?”

 

Stiles groaned and pressed himself further into the wolf. "We definitely should've taken the stairs," he said, his voice stressed.

 

“I _can_ climb up the shaft with you,with _ease_?” He waited for an answer.

 

The teen couldn't help the whimper that worked its way from his throat. "Don't, please don't. The only thing worse than being trapped inside a metal coffin is being trapped inside a metal tube with the possibility of falling to my _death_."

 

“I wouldn’t let you fall! But if you are sure...” He mumbled ,his lips a tight line. “Shall we play 20 questions?” He chuckled.

 

Stiles nodded slowly. "Sure, go for it."

 

“Is anything off limits?” He smirked playfully, one of his hands on Stiles' back going to the boy's ass.

 

"Does that count as your first question?" Stiles teased, tensing momentarily before relaxing under his touch. "Nah, not really. You?"

 

“Yes ,it counts.” He chuckled. “And I’d prefer no dead family questions but I can live with it if you do ask.” He paused momentarily, looking up as he thought. “What turns you off?” He tilted his head, with a Cheshire cat like smile.

 

Stiles made a face. "Uh... Anything heavy BDSM. That freaks me out --not cause it's bad, but because I can't stand to be totally pinned down and the push-pull of a relationship is what's fun, you know? Um..." the teen shrugged. "Can't really say, honestly. I'm still a virgin, so I'm not really about to rule a lot of things out." Shaking his head, a faint blush on his face, the teen looked up at him with a faint grin. "Since you started it: what turns you on?"

 

“Interesting. I can understand why someone as fidgety as you wants to be able to move.” He hummed as he thought. “I'm pretty easy to please. But as a wolf ,marking is very much a turn on. And scent matters too. I guess my biggest turn on is someone knowing exactly what they want.”Peter drummed his fingers against Stiles' ass unconsciously. “When was your last sex dream?”He snickered enjoying making the boy squirm. Stiles was stuck ,he had to answer so of course the wolf was going to ask the most personal questions. He looked down at the boy waiting for an answer.

 

Stiles cleared his throat, his face red. "Um, the night before last." Shaking his head, the teen narrowed his eyes at him. "I asked Scott once but... Is you wolf conscious? Like, can you differentiate between the human and the wolf? Scott said he could... but you're a born wolf so..."

 

There was a twinkle of mischief in the wolfs eyes. “Was your sex dream involving bestiality or was is involving Scott because, why was this the question you ask afterwards? But yes, the are separate,less so for born wolves, since we bond more you could say.” He grinned toothily at the teen.

 

"Neither," Stiles grumbled, elbowing him. "And that totally counts as a question ,ass. I asked because you were talking about your wolf..." Humming in thought quietly, the teen cocked his head at him. "Do mates exist for werewolves?"

 

He burst out laughing at the boy's response, Stiles wobbling against him as he laughed. “Yes, they exist. ” He wanted to ask why the boy wanted to know, but he was sure he would find out sooner rather than later. “Wild sex or romantic sex?”

 

"I think there's a time and place for both," Stiles replied instantaneously. "Passion is important for either or, and I'm more interested in it being passionate." Shifting in the wolf's lap lightly, the teen thought. "How does that work? Like, is there one mate for every wolf or is it something you can choose?"

 

“Don't get a choice, it just happens I guess. As wolves we mate for life, so if our mate dies we never get another one.” He explained. “That counts as two questions.” He smirked playfully,his hand on the boy's back slipping under his shirts to rub gently on the bare skin on his lower back. “What sexual position are you looking forward to the most? And how come you aren’t asking question you'll never get the chance to ask me again?” He blinked vaguely confused.

 

"Um... well, I guess because I don't want to stumble onto something sensitive?" Stiles frowned. "And I figure... most of your family is a difficult topic... So, I don't want to ask you. If you need to talk about it, I trust that you'll come to me." Blushing faintly, the teen shivered under Peter's hand. "Um... would it be stupid of me to say all of them? I'm mostly just curious so..." he shrugged, "I'm not about to label a favourite when I can see interesting aspects of all of them." Stiles cocked his head. "How many siblings did you have?"

 

“Only one, Talia. I had more cousins than siblings.” He asking ,not much feeling in his voice. “That makes sense, though I am wondering why you have only asked me one sexual question and I have asked you ever so many,does that make me a bad person or an opportunist?” He asked as he nuzzled into the boy's neck .

 

"I think it makes you curious," Stiles shrugged, tilting his head to give the wolf space. "It would make you a bad person if I told you to stop and you pushed me."

 

“You have a point.” He mumbled against the boy's skin. “You didn’t ask a question.”

 

"Do-- do wolves always know who their mate is?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

 

“Not always no, I mean they feel a pull towards said person more than anyone else,but they can be too dumb to figure it out,too stubborn or haven’t met them yet. Are you asking because you are interested in Derek? I have noticed you and my nephew becoming close.” Peter didn’t move an inch though.

 

Stiles made a face. "Ugh, no. Derek's hot, don't get me wrong. But he can be dumb as a brick sometimes," the teen shook his head before looking up at the wolf hesitantly. "I was, um, wondering because if-- if he knew... I was worried that it meant Kate Argent had been his mate... which would've been a cruel fate for him."

 

“Pftt that bitch could be no ones mate.” He growled angrily,breathing deeply to calm himself. “Derek was a kid, a stupid kid,who found comfort in his teacher's arms. And the whore took advantage. Derek has yet to meet his mate or is too dumb to figure out if they are in his pack. It is rare for a human to be a mate.”

 

"Oh," Stiles said softly, biting his lower lip. A pang of sadness hit him in the stomach before he pushed it down. "Um... do you have a mate?"

 

He smelt the sadness momentarily before it dimmed. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of a way to answer. “It is possible for mates not to accept each other. Rare also but possible.”

 

"Is that what happened to you?" Stiles asked before flushing hotly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so-- sorry..."

 

“I have yet to come forward to my mate due to my actions early this year.” He was afraid. “What are you sorry for? I don’t see anything wrong with what you asked.”

 

"I don't want to pry," Stiles blushed. "And... you should probably tell them... they deserve to know, I think."

 

“They deserve better.” The wolf smiled weakly ,plucking the boy off of his lap and standing up to stretch his legs.

 

Stiles frowned but rest against the wall of the elevator obligingly, bringing his knees up to his chest as he watched the wolf pace. "If you say so..." he murmured, sighing faintly. "Well, it's your turn anyways."

 

“Who is the least person in the pack that you would want to kiss you? Other than Scott. And don’t be afraid to say me just because you are stuck in a 'metal coffin' with me.” He rambled ,pacing faster.

 

Stiles made a face. "You wouldn't be the last person I'd want to kiss... but I'd have to say Jackson..." The teen snorted. "If you could choose any two people from the pack to have a threesome with, who'd you choose?"

 

“You.” He said instantaneously,pondering on the second choice. “Isaac or Erica. I wouldn’t refuse Erica if she wanted to bring Boyd...And I hate you for making me chose, its the best way to remind me I am old and how illegal you all are.” He shrugged,finally stopping pacing and sliding down the metal wall to sit next to Stiles, his thigh bumping against the others. “How bout you?” He said staring up at the ceiling.

 

Stiles sniggered. "I'm sure you'll live... and you... maybe Erica. Though Erica and Boyd together would be something else, I guess." The teen laughed. "Why did you offer me the bite?"

 

“Why wouldn’t I? You would be a perfect wolf as much as you are a perfect human.” He shrugged. “Why would you chose me as well?”

 

"T-technically, that's two questions," Stiles flushed, looking away and fidgeting lightly.

 

“Technically I don’t care. And I have 6 more questions so I can ask two.” He snickered teasingly.

 

"Let's not answer the first question because it's depressing," Stiles made a face. "And as for why I would choose you, well... I trust you with me. More than that, I don't figure you'd be a selfish lover, and you'd probably allow me to figure out what I'd like."

 

“Thank you .” He chuckled. “What is your question?”

 

"Um..." the teen glanced up at the roof of the elevator as he thought. "Well, same question, why would you choose me?"

 

“Because...you are attractive. I can teach you things and you will also make it interesting ,a challenge.” He huffed out a breath. “Would you let me kiss you?”

 

"Yes," Stiles told him with a faint blush before frowning. "Well... no? I mean, I don't want to do that to your, um, mate."

 

“I'm taking your first answer.” He snickered before he moved in quickly and pressed his lips against the teens.

 

Stiles made a soft noise in his throat, melting into the kiss for a minute before pulling away and climbing to his feet, moving away. "Okay, no, this is really not a good idea," Stiles rambled, his hand twisting into his flannel shirt. "Cause if I do this with you, I'm going to end up stupidly attached to you, and then you're going to go off with your mate and I'm going to be left feeling stupid and hurt and no one needs that so no. No, I really want you but no, I can't do this to myself."

 

“Trust me , I'm not leaving you for anyone. Ever.” He said with all honesty. “But I understand,not wanting to be with me, said reason I won't tell my mate _who_ he is.” He gave a weak one sided grin as he kept eye contact the whole time through saying his confession . Peter looked down at the boy's right wrist, pulling him closer by it until he could place a chaste kiss on the inside of his wrist,over the most dominant vein before he dropped it back to Stiles' side.

 

Stiles scowled and punched him in the chest lightly. "You're not listening to me," he said, his voice strained, "I'm trying to tell you that I have a crush on you. I have for a while. I _want_ to be with you and _that's_ the problem."

 

He rubbed his chest with a playful snarl on his lips.“And you aren’t deducing that _you_ are _my_ mate!” He replied angrily. The wolf paused,silent at his outburst.

 

The teen's breath hitched, awe dawning in his eyes. "Really?" he whispered.

 

The wolf grunt and rubbed his stomach as he felt it twisted and turning, flipping and wretching. His eyebrows furrowed and he couldn’t look at the boy. “I had promised myself that I wouldn’t tell you.” He whispered barely audible.

 

"I'm so fucking glad that you did," Stiles choked, flying forward to wrap his arms around the wolf's neck, hugging him tightly. Pulling back, he kissed the wolf desperately.

 

He really wanted to kiss the boy back to hug him tightly but he felt vulnerable as hell right now. He gently pushing Stiles away from him so he could talk. “So what? You are accepting? Fuck. I can't ask you that ,you don’t even know what mating involves. How did this go from you not wanting to do it, to me?!”

 

Falling back, Stiles stared at him plaintively before frowning in realization. "You're still not listening to me," he said flatly. "Despite your refusal to tell me what I was, you were still spoken for, Peter. Your mate -I-" he faltered faintly before regaining his voice, "still had a claim on you. Even if you didn't want them -me- to know. And I didn't want to get involved with someone who had a mate. I already had a thing for you, I didn't want to risk my heart to you leaving me for someone else. And god forbid if it were someone I knew," a hurt tone entered his voice, "having to see you happy after knowing what I could've had... it would've killed me. _That's_ why I didn't want to kiss you before."

 

“I _am_ listening. I'm just not understanding. I get that you “want” me but are you really willing to stick with me for the rest of your life? Because unless I die...again...then that's what it will be, I will tear anyone's face off if they get with you. Unless they are in the threesome with us.”

 

 

Stiles frowned before stepping into the wolf's space and gripping his hand lightly. "I want you, Peter. And unless you tell me to go, I'm not leaving you." Lacing their fingers together lightly, Stiles looked up at him. "I'm in this for the long-run," he said softly.

 

Peter's face softened and he leant in to kiss the boy. Nibbled at his bottom lip,playfully.

 

The teen smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth easily, flicking his tongue against the wolf's lightly.

 

The wolf sucked on his tongue before he explored the boy's mouth with his own. His hands gripping the boy's ass hard,it was going to bruise.

 

Groaning into the kiss, Stiles squirmed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Peter's neck tightly.

 

He pulled back with a smile on his face.“How much longer to you think they will be?Cause I’ve been half hard ever since you were sat on my lap and not panicking.”

 

The teen hummed and glanced back at the doors. "We could buzz them again... else we risk giving more than the security guy a show."

 

“It's your turn, I’ll rip the box out if I have to talk to the machine again.” He whined.

 

Stiles snorted but obligingly unwound his arms from Peter's neck and turned around, buzzing security. "Dude, can I get an ETA on when we're out?"

 

"Uhhh... yeah, it might be around twenty-thirty minutes," the guy crackled through. "Sorry, sir."

 

Stiles made a face at the buzzer.

 

“You a 'sir', really? They suck, I’m moving house. Is there room under your bed? Also if they come and see the “show” it's because they took so fucking long!” Peter grumbled, reeling the boy back in.

 

"Maybe he thinks I'm cute," Stiles teased, burrowing into the wolf's embrace fondly. "Don't be jealous."

 

“Can he even see you?” He growled. “And you never answered about your bed.”

 

"You're welcome to my bed," Stiles replied, amused, "but I don't think you want to be around my dad for that amount of time."

 

“Why? I'm sure he'll like the 30 something year old murdering zombie wolf who is fucking his minor son, who wouldn’t? He smirked ,playfully.

 

The teen snorted and pulled the wolf down for a light kiss. "You haven't actually fucked me yet, and wouldn't you prefer having your own place where you can make me scream without any worry of who will come in and stop us?"

 

“Please don't make me harder. I'm not wearing underwear and it is chaffing already.” He whined like a child. “ I'd also like an apartment where it doesn’t take an hour and half to get the only elevator to work.”

 

"Anh, sweetheart," Stiles smirked, purposely pressing his body against Peter's, rubbing against the wolf's groin. "Guess that's what you get for not wearing underwear."

 

Peter groaned painfully. “You are a brat.” He snarled.

 

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he laughed.

 

“I would like to have you on all fours and fuck you like the animal that I am.” He grinned evilly,cupping the boy's crotch.

 

The teen inhaled sharply, his length hardening. "Do I also get your mark on my wrist out of this deal?" he asked in a rasp.

 

“Of fucking course.” The whispered into his ear,licking the shell of it before he picked the boy up,wrapping his legs around his waist and backing him against the metal wall. “I'd love to fuck you so you could see you reflection in the metal.” He growled before he smashed their lips together.

 

"I'd love you to fuck me until we fog the metal up," Stiles cooed at him, a challenging look in his eye as he ground down against the wolf.

 

He snarled animalisticly, bucking up against the boy, before he let out a frustration sigh and dropped his head onto the boy's shoulder. “We can't. I don’t think I want your first time to be in an elevator,plus we have no lube.”

 

Groaning in frustration, Stiles let his head fall back against the wall. "Ugh... you had to rile me up, didn't you?"

 

“You did it to me first!” Peter gasped in shock, that the boy was trying to be a victim.

 

"You're the one who brought up the fact that you were half-hard," Stiles snorted before dropping down to the floor, making sure to slide against the wolf purposely.

 

“Fuuck. We could use saliva?” He said through gritted teeth.

 

"Or I could just suck you off and then you promise not to bite my fingers off once we get into your apartment," Stiles replied with a smirk, gently stroking his hand down the zipper on the wolf's jeans.

 

“But that's not really fair on you?” He sounded broken.

 

Stiles shrugged. "Make it up to me later?"

 

The wolf nodded enthusiastically , his fingers tracing the boy's jawline before he kissed him deeply.

 

Kissing him back, Stiles slowly moved them backwards until Peter was pressed against the other wall. Rucking up the wolf's shirt, Stiles slowly stroked the skin exposed before unbuttoning and unzipping the front of Peter's jeans. Dipping his hand in, he stroked at the hardened flesh he found there.

 

“Fucking hell.” Peter groaned as he bit his lip ,his fingers instantly lacing into the boy's hair.

 

Sinking to his knees with unusual grace, the teen looked up at him before tugging the wolf's cock out into the open. Suckling on the head lightly, Stiles licked long stripes from root to tip, swirling slightly over the head.

 

One of Peter's hands had claws digging into the metal,scratching marks into it as he gasped loudly.

 

Grinning faintly, Stiles stroked the base of his cock as he opened his mouth and slid the tip into his mouth, fluttering his tongue around it. Sinking more in, the teen sucked around him harshly.

 

“Stiles.” He begged his fingernails, that he was trying so hard to make sure didn’t turn to claws, scratching at the boy's scalp.

 

Taking pity on the wolf, Stiles sucked hard and began to bob on the length in his mouth. His tongue moved continuously, dipping into the slit lightly. Exhaling as he sunk down, Stiles managed to swallow around the length in his throat before feeling his throat tighten, making him pull up. Frowning faintly, the teen did it again, his throat fluttering around the wolf's cock.

 

“Don't force yourself.” Peter choked,finding it hard to speak. He was so close already, he could feel the tightening in his stomach.

 

Huffing faintly, Stiles ignored him and did it again. Pausing, the wolf's length deep in his throat, Stiles looked up at him. Sunlit whiskey meeting cobalt blue.

 

He couldn’t help it, it was an involuntary action. His hips bucked forcing his cock further inside the boy's mouth. “Sorry.” He apologized instantly as his claws dug into his hands. He was so close.

 

Stiles smoothed his hand over the wolf's hip in acceptance. Sucking hard, the teen moved his head fast. Gripping what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand and stroking the base, twisting his wrist tightly.

 

Heat licked at his insides, coiling and writhing,breaking him; twisting further up his spine and making his brain spin around. He panted the boy's name loudly as he came into his mouth, deflating against the side of the elevator. 

 

Swallowing, Stiles pulled off and slid his hands up to the wolf's hips. Standing up, the teen grinned smugly and nuzzled into Peter's neck affectionately.

 

“What so you'll undress me but not dress me?” He joked as he pulled up his jeans ,and snuggled against the boy.

 

The elevator jolted and slowly began moving again, the lights flickering on as it did so. The teen sniggered. "Nice job of distracting me, Hale."

 

“Any time. Let's move the _distracting_ to my apartment...finally.” He yawned as it got to the seventh floor. As the doors opened ,he watched Stiles' ass as he walked out. Peter stopped in between the doors,claws ready to break the elevator again, to smite the maintenance guy. 

 

Stiles turned and snorted as he watched Peter break the elevator. "You're such a child," he chuckled fondly.

 

“I don’t like people who take 5 hours to fix one elevator.” He shrugged with a grumble, leading the boy to his apartment. “You chose to keep me... so far.”

 

"It didn't take five hours, and you ended up with your mate by your side out of the mix, so perhaps it wasn't all bad?" Stiles grinned at him crookedly as he followed along eagerly.

 

“Still, they should do there job better.” He smirked as he put the key in the door,holding it open for the teen.

 

Walking inside, Stiles looked around curiously, almost immediately wandering over to the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and trailing his fingers along the spines of the books. "You know, you can tell a lot about a person judging on the books they have," Stiles told him. "My mom used to tell me that."

 

“How sweet. “ He said genuinely before “I'm sure it just tells you how much of a bore I am , and also how bringing up parents sort of dim this sexual mood.” He joked with a chuckle.

 

"Books are not boring," Stiles said, affronted. "And it actually tells me you're an analytic mind with a ridiculous memory-retention for the amount of research books you have. Which also tells me you have a thing for history. It _also_ tells me that you're organized because you've organized your books by author."

 

The teen shook his head. "And neither does talking about the maintenance guy," he chuckled before turning back to the shelves.

 

“Well you are more interested in my books than me soooo, I’m going to go masturbate in my room, if you need me you know where I am.” He teased slowly stripping out of his clothes and throwing them into the wash bin.

 

"You know, I never pegged you for a selfish lover, Peter," Stiles teased back, pressing his shoulder against the bookshelf as he watched the wolf strip.

 

“I know, you said earlier than I would care for the other. And whilst I do, a hell of lot, I want you naked and under me, or riding me , whatever you want.” He smirked evilly as he moved to pull the boy into a kiss.

 

"Do I get wild sex this time or romantic?" Stiles asked once they pulled back, his eyes dark.

 

“Romantic since it is your first time.” He tilted his head,wondering if he said the right thing. 

 

A smile stretched across the boy's face as he pulled the wolf in for a strong kiss. "How about romantic for the first round?" he teased lightly. "I doubt we're going to be leaving your apartment any time today."

 

“I'm pretty sure we were meant to be researching but I’m fine with researching your body instead.” He purred with a dorky grin. 

 

Stiles laughed before hopping up and wrapping his legs around the wolf's waist. "Promise?" he smirked.

 

The wolf caught him with ease. “Gladly.” 

 

Stiles laughed and ran his hands through the wolf's hair before angling him up for a kiss. Peter began to move in the direction of the bedroom and the teen hummed as he stroked a hand down the wolf's neck, kissing him deeply.

 

Peter carried the boy to his room,throwing him on to the bed and watching him nearly bounce off of it. The wolf, searching through his side drawers for lube and place it on the bed next to the boy. “Do I get a strip tease ,considering you did?” He smirked coyly. 

 

"I doubt I'm coordinated enough to pull that off," the teen snorted as he sat up on his knees and stripped off his overshirt and his t-shirt, dropping them onto the floor. "Knowing me, I'll probably end up hurting myself if I tried to be sexy," Stiles scoffed before leaning back on his heels and popping open the button on his jeans and sliding the rough denim off of his legs, leaving him in just boxers.

 

Peter dragged the boy by his legs over to him,pulling him into a kiss before he yanked his underwear off of him and his eyes raked over the boy hungrily. 

 

A red flush curled up Stiles' neck to spread across his cheeks. "Stop staring," he mumbled, feeling self-conscious.

“Oh but what a pretty sight it is.” Peter smirked as his hands ran over the boy's body. “Shall I run my mouth all over your body...since I owe you an orgasm.” He chuckled against the boy's neck as he trailed his tongue down it. 

 

Stiles' breath hitched. "You don't h-have to," he stuttered, as he brought one hand to rake through the wolf's hair pleasurably.

 

“And if I want to?” He questioned as he travelled down his chest leaving red teeth marks on his pale skin.

 

"Then who am I to stop you?" Stiles chuckled breathlessly, anticipation flicking in his gut. "And h-holy shit, you were serious about marking being a turn-on, weren't you?" he grinned at him.

 

“Why would I lie?” He smiled as he ran his hand down the teen's happy trail and then nipped at the soft skin on his inner thigh. 

 

He gasped and jolted lightly at the sensation. "J-just wondering if I'm going to be a walking watercolour for the rest of ever," Stiles teased lightly.

 

“Of course,you are /mine/.” Peter grinned as he blew over the tip of Stiles' cock.

 

The teen inhaled raggedly, his cock twitching. "F-fuck..."

 

“Beg for me.” He purred as he lick at the slit.

 

"Nnh..." Stiles moaned. "S-sadist..."

 

Peter licked a stripe up the member and huffed a small laugh right over Stiles' dick, he looked up at Stiles through his eyelashes. “Beg” He demanded.

 

"Fuck," Stiles' voice cracked. "Please, Peter, fuck, please!"

 

Stiles looked desperate, his hair a mess, his eyes wide and his lips swollen from the kissing. Stiles looked so damn good, it wasn't fair. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Peter obliged to Stiles' plea, parting his lips and just slightly brushing his tongue across the slit. Peter moved his wet tongue over the slit and around the head, pressing at the right spots over and over again Peter just grinned and began sucking the head, every few seconds flicking his tongue across the slit, licking up the pre come that was leaking steadily out of it. He started bobbing up and down on Stiles' dick. 

 

 

The teen couldn't stop making _noise_ ; incoherent babbling and nonsensical noises fell from his mouth near continuously. Groaning, Stiles arched his back, trying to keep from fucking up into Peter's mouth. His hands twisted in the covers on the bed as pleasure fogged his brain. The coil in his stomach twisted tightly and the teen gasped for breath.

 

Peter then began deep throating him before he pulled off of the shaft slowly, dragging his teeth ever so lightly along the sensitive skin, immediately moistening it with his saliva slick lips after. And then repeating the action,enjoying breaking the teen down.

 

Stiles cried out, his eyes hazed and blown wide. "Oh f-fuck, Peter, I-I'm close."

 

“Then come for me.” He mumbled around Stiles' cock before he hollowed out his cheeks.

 

His mouth opened in a silent scream as his orgasm wracked through his body, spilling into the wolf's mouth hard. Stiles dropped back onto the bed limply, his brain fogged from pleasure as he groaned, his voice wrecked and raspy.

 

Peter stroked over the boy's thigh as he swallowed all of the boy's load,smiling around him before he looked up at the boy smugly. “So, great first blow job?” 

 

"Get up here," Stiles groaned, tugging him forward. The wolf obliged and as soon as he was close enough, the teen tugged him down for a kiss. "Yes, it was. You're still a sadist."

 

“Did you expect any different?” He mumbled against his lips before giving him a pecking kiss.

 

"Not really," Stiles laughed, kissing him again happily.

 

The wolf smirked and lazily his hand stroke over his own member. “I think I did better than you.” He teased.

 

"It was my first blowjob," Stiles smirked. "And I still made the controlled Peter Hale lose his mind and gouge marks into the elevator --don't think I didn't see that." 

 

Peter growled playfully before he nipped at the boy's bottom lip. “So,little one, what position do you want to try first?” 

 

"Didn't you want to take me on all-fours?" the teen sniggered, as he stretched deliciously.

 

“Well,yes...but I can't promise I’ll be gently if we do it that way.” Peter mumbled as he nuzzled against the boy,scenting him.

 

"I trust you," Stiles told him honestly, nuzzling him back lightly.

 

“Unexpected.” He chuckled. “So , are you stretching yourself or am I?”

 

"Do you have a preference?" The teen replied lazily, gently running his hand through the wolf's hair and settling it at the nape of his neck.

 

“I'd love to watch how you do it, as I am sure you have done it before.” He winked at the teen. “But I don’t mind either way.” He kissed Stiles gently. 

 

"Well you're going to have to move if you want me to do it," Stiles sniggered, kissing him back. "And I'll also need lube."

 

“Urgh,effort, plus the lube has been next to you the entire time.” He smirked as he rolled off the bed, resting in the arm chair which was adjacent to it. 

 

Stiles frowned and tilted his head up to glance at the bottle. "Huh." Shrugging, the teen pushed up and grabbed the bottle, drizzling some onto his fingers as he eyed the wolf. "Front-row seats?" He snorted as he rolled onto his knees, one forearm braced on the bed as his other hand reached back to gently prod at his entrance.

 

“Obviously.” Peter snickered ,watching intently whilst stroking himself at a slow pace.

 

Sliding a finger into himself, Stiles let a soft noise fall from his throat as his head dropped onto the bed. Rocking back onto his hand lightly, the teen quickly slid in a second finger, scissoring himself open. Stiles moaned, his breath hitching as he brushed against his prostate.

 

“How is this legal...oh wait.” He smirked smugly before he crawled back on to the bed to kiss the teen. He knew he wasn’t finished yet ,but he couldn’t resist. He kissed his shoulder softly before retreating to watch again,this time closer.

 

Stiles snorted lightly before pressing a third finger into himself. He whimpered faintly at the stretch, but adjusted soon after. Twisting his fingers inside of himself, the teen gasped aloud before widening his stance on the bed, forcing him to arch his back.

 

Peter whined at the boy, a slight howl begging its way out.

 

Stiles groaned and pulled his hand out and away. "Fuck, Peter, come on," he moaned. 

 

The wolf stroked some lube onto himself and lined himself up,pushing just the head in. Not wanting to push Stiles. He laced their fingers on one of their hands whilst the other had claws digging into his sheets. 

 

The teen moaned low and a shiver worked its way up his spine. "Ahh-- Peter!" he gasped.

 

He slowly pushed in the rest of the way, not moving until the boy asked. He leant over Stiles, nibbling and sucking up his spine and back of his neck.

 

Stiles whimpered low in his throat at the burn. Breathing slowly, the teen rocked back onto the wolf, groaning faintly. "Peter, move," he said breathlessly, squeezing the wolf's hand tightly.

 

The older man pulled out and thrust back in at a slow pace, keeping the pace for a few thrusts before he sped up a little.

 

The teen groaned, rocking back onto the wolf's cock. "Come on, Peter, please," he said, frustrated.

 

The begging was what made Peter turn into an animal ,the sound of his harsh breathing loud in his ears as he thrust into him over and over again. Angling his thrusts at a slightly steeper angle, Peter bent down over Stiles' body, pressing his lips to his ear with a low growl. 

 

“So...beautiful.”

 

The teen cried out as the wolf pounded his prostate, his body trembling as pleasure wracked through his body. But he pushed back, meeting the wolf thrust for thrust, as the pleasure made his vision blur.

 

“Fuck,Stiles.” Peter howled as he felt himself getting close and he began to thrust shallowly into the boy,each time hitting his prostrate.

 

Stiles gasped out the wolf's name as his orgasm overtook him, making him shake wildly as he came, his muscles squeezing reflexively around the wolf as he did so.

 

Peter grunted wildly as he thrust hard into Stiles a few more times and then emptied his load inside the boy. Collapsing against his back and squeezing his hand as he gasped through his orgasm.

 

The teen groaned at the sensation as they fell against the bed. "Fuck..." he groaned.

 

He pulled out of the boy,picking him up and positioned them so they could lie down more comfortable. “So...Good?” He panted breathlessly,his eyes still flickering between normal and wolf.

 

"Fuck yeah," Stiles chuckled, pressing a kiss above Peter's heart.

 

Peter chuckled and kissed the top of the boy's head. “No longer sacrifice worthy,how does it feel?”

 

The teen snorted and nipped at the area he just kissed. "Feels like I won't be able to move without a slight limp for the next couple of hours," he said with a faint grin.

 

“Would your highness like to be carried everywhere?” He teased as he stretch for the wipes that were on the side table.

 

"Nah," Stiles sniggered as he helped wipe them both down, "you might throw out your back, old man," he teased.

 

“I'm not old.” He grumbled before nuzzling into the teen. “FYI, whilst your were moaning so loud, level 3 could hear you,your phone beeped a lot.”

 

"Ask me if I care," Stiles snorted, "go on. Ask me. It's probably Scott bitching about Isaac... or Allison... Which one is he dating again?"

 

“I think both, what did I miss in the past six years, are threesome regular now? Can we have one?” He paused with a lopsided grin. “And do you care? Considering you seem so passionate about me asking.”

 

"Nope, I'm totally content to be here with you," Stiles grinned cheekily before humming in thought. "If you want. Just a question of who to include, I think."

 

“I'm happy with whoever you want, as you are most important to me.” He replied with a kiss. And paused. "And I...love you." The wolf's cheeks turned pink as he averted his eyes.

 

The teen pushed up to turn the wolf's head and kiss him soundly. "I love you too, Peter," he smiled.

 

“Urgh, sappy.” He groaned before collapsing onto Stiles and snuggling into him.

 

Stiles laughed and wrapped himself around the wolf. "Weren't we supposed to be doing something?"

 

“I thought I was researching your body? Did I not do well enough? Do I have to repeat?” Peter joked.

 

"I'm always up for a repeat," the teen sniggered at his pun as he nipped at the wolf's bottom lip.


End file.
